


The Mysterious Blonde

by Hoodedelf



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 15:43:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoodedelf/pseuds/Hoodedelf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thought to have woken up on just another normal day but little does he know The Doctor is about to find someone on board he thought he’d never in a million years see again and this may be one adventure he’s just not ready for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mysterious Blonde

The Doctor has just finished putting on his suspenders when a bewildered looking Amy bursts into his room.

“Privacy!” He yells as he grabs his bow tie off the bed and begins doing it up. “Doctor! You need to come quick! Someone’s been injured!” she says grabbing his arm. He takes the jacket off his bed and quickly follows her. "Who was it? Rory?” he hurriedly says.

“No. It was a girl. Blonde” She runs down corridor after corridor quickly turning and without a fault in her step. “But there is no one else in the TARDIS!” He yells, now catching up with her.

“Well there is now!” She responds. After a another minute or so they slow down. In the distance the figure of man kneeling is visible. Underneath the man there seems to be person lying down, except there’s a slight pool of blood surrounding her. The Doctor begins to sprint the remainder of the way and then kneels down in the pool of blood. “No” he whispers. He pushed the girls blonde hair out of her face. “How long ago did you find her” he asks, his voice beginning to get raspy.

“Who is she? Do you know her?” Rory asks.The Doctor now has tears pouring down his face.

“HOW LONG AGO DID YOU FIND HER?” He yells. “About 10 minutes ago, she was still breathing then, I came right for you when I found her” Amy says. “Who is she?”

He tries to find her heart beat but can’t feel anything and begins pumping her chest with his hands. “Doctor, It’s no use” Rory says trying to pull the doctor away. He ignores the boy and continues. After about five minutes finally gives up and collapses down on her blood soaked jacket, completely in tears when he hears a faint almost in inaudible whisper. “Doctor?” is all she says. He looks up to see a faint smile on her lips, a tear manages to drip down her cheek and then nothing. Her face goes blank again. “Rose…Rose?” he says with a hope in voice. He can hardly breathe. The Doctor begins softly stroking the blonde's face. “Rose” He whispers, completely void of any hope or wanting.

The Doctor wakes up with a start to find Amy over top of him shaking him. “Doctor!" The woman repeats beginning to sound frustrated. "Come quick someone's been injured!"

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm sorry for how terrible this is. I wrote this in the lobby of a hotel in San Fran back in the summer and I was just rushing it before we headed out for dinner.


End file.
